1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wire electrical discharge machining system, a wire electrical discharge machining method, and a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been known a wire saw acting as an apparatus for slicing silicon ingot into multiple wafers. There has been also a technique for machining a member to a thin sheet by wire electrical discharge machining.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-248719, for example, discusses a technique in which power is supplied to three wound wires at one place to perform the electrical discharge machining on a semiconductor ingot.
In a multi-wire electrical discharge machining, appropriately supplying power to all wires at an appropriate position allows an electrical discharge machining which is high in uniformity. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-248719 discusses nothing about a method for solving a problem in that, if there is a wire to which power is not appropriately supplied, a groove machined by the wire to which power is not appropriately supplied becomes defective compared with a groove machined by another wire to which power is appropriately supplied.